User blog:BP.Andersson/Beginner's guide to War Metal
=First and foremost, this game is about killing people. To your help getting more efficient, you have the arena, missions and bosses. If you don't like killing people, this perhaps isn't the most suitable game, but can still be fun. There are currently three stages: before level 50, you are limited to attacking those at a similar level (and can only be attacked by those). This is the kindergarten where you learn how the game works. Next is between level 50-75. Now everyone in this bracket can attack each other, which means you get to learn the diplomatic side of the game. If you find yourself under heavy attack by someone, you have following options: 1) Attack back and fight it out. 2) Suck it up while building your own strength until it's payback time. 3) *Politely* ask the attacker to find another target. 4) Send a friend-request and become allies. Once you've tried these steps and it doesn't work out, you can ask some stronger ally to help you out. What you should NOT do is to a) whine (pointing out level differences and calling them cowards falls into this category) b) use profanity as that will have anyone seeing it kill you...and rightly so. Besides, that is against the Terms of Service (verbal abuse paragraph) for the game and can render you a warning or even get you banned from the game. Once past level 75 the training-wheels are off. You've now entered the deep seas where the great sharks swim. Do expect to get killed. Following the above though, you should be able to hold your own :) In events, you'll frequently will come across the term "cap". It's an arbitrary limit for how much damage each player should make in order for everyone participating in the event to get the maximum loot with least spendage of stamina. Going above that *will* get you killed. If the break is severe (more than a couple of hits), you'll be killed a LOT, and for a long time. Should you accidentally do it, offer your apologies in the event immediately and try to remedy the situation. You'll most likely get killed a few times for the infraction but you won't get listed as a cap-breaker for everyone to kill at sight unless you make a habit of it. As for alliance, you should try to get 500 of them, as the combat mechanics multiplies your attack/defence by your number of allies up to that amount. Having less makes you a very tempting target. That said, do NOT fall into the trap of using mass-adds outside trusted groups as you'll inevitable will get a lot of scum (cap-breakers and the like) as allies, who'll ruin your events just for (their!) fun. If you happen to have one of your alliance, it's far better to un-friend them as FB-friends and drop them from the alliance than to keep them around, even if that brings you below 500. Killing people is as paradoxical as it might seem a good way to find allies. Nothing like a good fight to find out what stuff someone is made of ;) Going for a kill is always good, just attack until the enemy is either dead or too weak to battle. Coming back time after time isn't cricket though (called chaining), especially not doing it with 10 min intervals just to claim kills (a.k.a. corpse-camping). = =Of course this doesn't apply if you are at war with that specific player. Leaving a greeting on your target's wall is good manners, and let you see if you have been attacking that player recently. Above all, have fun :) = Category:Strategies Category:Blog posts